


Night Terrors

by LuckyREBD



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyREBD/pseuds/LuckyREBD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every night Jounouchi has been having the same horrible dream, until someone decides enough is enough an intervenes.<br/>(Supernatural AU, eventual Puppyshipping)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It’s always the same dream.

The window is open, even though it was shut and locked before going to bed. In this part of town it would be foolish to do otherwise and yet the cool night air billows in until Jounouchi is shivering.

The blankets shift as he pulls them over his head, hoping in vain that somehow the dream will be different this time. The sound of the window sliding shut causes him to tense, closing his eyes tightly,

“Please go away.”

In the quiet of the room, he hears the uncomfortably familiar chuckling of his unwanted guest, and the blanket is yanked down callously,

“Come now, is my presence really so abhorrent to you?” The voice is deep and calming, and despite himself Jounouchi feels his muscles start to relax. Then lips grazing the bare skin of his shoulder, warm breath fluttering as kisses trail lazily up to his neck,

“Open your eyes.”

It’s an order, and as such Jounouchi stubbornly keeps his eyes closed,

“Screw you.” The blonde growls out, curling up tighter only to wince as a vice-like grip shoves him onto his back, and his assailant’s breath fans over his face.

“Keep this up and I’ll consider it,” Catching the captive teen’s gaze when his eyes open in surprise and more fright than he would admit, the grip loosens. He doesn’t need to hold him still any longer, as Jounouchi’s body slumps under his gaze.

After all, no need to hold him down after he wins.

The next morning Jounouchi wakes to a freezing room, closed window, and sore neck.


	2. Chapter 2

School passes in a haze, as it has for days. The teachers don’t seem to notice if he comes across as more distracted than usual, and even his friends write it off as him simply being tired. Each time it gets a little harder to drag himself to class, and the soreness from the dreams lingers.

So when he stumbles in the hall, legs nearly giving out, the last person in the world he wants to have catch him is Seto Kaiba. And yet the familiar metal bracer is steadying him, and the ground sways dangerously as his body lurches before going still, secure in the careful grip.

“And here I thought it would only be women swooning at my feet today.”

The smug words cut through the fog in his brain, and Jounouchi tiredly lifts his head to glare at the CEO, only to hesitate as their eyes meet for a moment. A small shudder goes through him, and his fingers tingle softly from the cold, and clumsily he tries to extricate himself.

“Sha’up.”

“Terribly eloquent. I can only wonder how the common folk keep up with your stellar speaking skills.” Seto mocks, even as he coaxes the blonde back onto his feet, and outside.

“Where’re we goin…?”

“Out to my limo. You need to sit, and get some food into you. Did you give blood and not eat anything, mutt?” The brunette scolds, watching the blonde’s face as it contorts into annoyed confusion.

“Noo…I didn’t give blood. Just tired.” Slumping into the leather seats in the back of the limo, Jounouchi realizes belatedly that he shouldn’t have just wandered into Seto’s car with him, but the steady arm around his shoulders makes it hard to ask any questions.

And his eyes are so soothing, soothing enough that a glance is enough to slip him into a light doze.

“You idiot, you should have been more careful with yourself…”


	3. Chapter 3

The bed Jounouchi wakes up on is much softer and more comfortable than any he had slept on before in his life. As such, in his groggy morning fog, he tries to burrow back into the blankets and go right back to sleep.

And he hears a chuckle.

Debating whether or not the noise is worth crawling out from the warmth, he lingers in the safe encasement of fabric before lethargically wiggling back to the top. Still wobbly, but much more steady than he had been prior, he peeks out from the edge of the duvet.

Nope.

Pulling the sheets over his head to block out the light, and the image of Seto Kaiba sitting on the edge of the bed beside him, Jou decides he is much too tired to deal with this nonsense.

“No dreams this time?”

The soft question cuts through any remaining fog, dousing him in a chill like icy water. Shuddering a little under the blankets, he reluctantly peers out again,

“No dreams.”

“Good. You’ve been sleeping a day and a half. I brought you food.” Kaiba gestures vaguely at the bedside table, warm food sitting on it innocently enough,

“Now, you are going to tell me about these dreams you’ve been having.”

Reaching eagerly for the tray to assuage his rumbling stomach, it takes a moment for the demand to register as Jou munches on a dinner roll.

“How did you know I’ve been havin’ them at all?” Eyeing Kaiba suspiciously for a moment, before his attention falls back to the delicious smelling distraction of food, Jounouchi digs in before Kaiba can change his mind about feeding him.

“You mentioned not being able to sleep, and have looked troubled. Either you’ve been having nightmares or insomnia, and I sincerely doubt the latter.”

As Kaiba leans over him for a moment, supposedly to arrange the pillows so Jounouchi can sit up more effectively, the blonde stiffens.

“Kaiba, did you just sniff me?”

A long awkward silence falls over the two, with Jou waiting patiently for an answer, though it does little to dissuade his appetite.

“Yes. I can smell someone on you,” Kaiba’s eyes grow distant, considering something deeply, and instead of answering he growls out a surprisingly possessive,

“Who did you let bite you?”


	4. Chapter 4

Faltering at the question, Jounouchi’s dazed expression deepens as Kaiba’s eyes lull him gently into relaxation again. Letting chilly fingers trail through his hair, the blonde distantly wonders why he is allowing the contact, but the thought is fleeting and escapes him before he can pursue it further.

“Someone comes in through the window. I can’t see his face, sometimes I try to hide for him.” Murmuring softly, he tries to concentrate on the memories, not noticing the way blue eyes settle possessively on him once more, “And he bites my neck. Right here,” Fingertips brush the sore skin, demonstrating where the marks would be for Kaiba.

Settling down more comfortably beside the weakened youth, Seto leans over and brushes a kiss against his forehead,

“Thank you for explaining. It must have been upsetting to think about.”

“…A little. I was scared. Too scared to move, not that fighting it helped.” Grumbling quietly to himself, Jounouchi nestles closer to the source of the comforting contact, eyes fluttering shut lazily, “Why are you so angry?”

Tensing in surprise, Seto takes in a sharp breath- then chuckles to himself, features softening so as not to agitate his acquisition,

“Things like that are supposed to obey the rules of territory claims. He is hunting in the territory of another of his kind, and therefore incurring my ire. I’m rather annoyed with myself that I did not smell him on you and realize sooner.” Ensuring that the youth is still entranced, he leans down until his breath tickles over soft lips, “But no matter.”

“N-no matter?”

“There is nothing to concern yourself with. I’ll simply run him out or kill him, and mark you so it doesn’t happen again.” Stroking pale hair, Seto smiles gently downwards, pleased with his mastery in that his charge doesn’t so much as flinch at the words.

“Oh.”

“So rest for now. After all, time permitting, you will be the bait.”


End file.
